In image processing, certain imaging parameters, such as exposure time, white balance, color compensation and the like, of an imaging device may need adjustment based on imaging conditions to ensure picture quality.
Currently-available solutions for adjusting an imaging parameter rely on sensors installed with the imaging device to acquire the imaging conditions. Such traditional solutions are generally limited by capacities of the sensors of the imaging device because an available space of the imaging device is restricted. With the sensors installed, the currently-available solutions can also increase costs of the imaging device, if a capacity for adjusting an imaging parameter is desired.
In view of the foregoing reasons, there is a need for systems and methods for adjusting an imaging parameter without relying on any sensors installed with the imaging device.